Villa Kakek Nagato
by SyerrentTheCrazyAnaconda
Summary: Naruto dan Sasuke Uzumaki beserta kawan-kawannya akan berlibur ke villa peninggalan kakeknya. Sejak Sakura dan Hinata menemukan sebuah buku di perpustakaan, semua berubah menjadi misterius dan masa lalu dari Uzumaki bersaudara akan terkuak.../AU/OOC/Chapter 5 update!
1. Chapter 1

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto, 1999

Story inspired from 'Misteri Buku Harian Johanna', novel Teenlit. Hehe xD

.

"Villa Kakek Nagato"

 _(by:Matsumori)_

Main Characters: Naruto and Sasuke

.

.

.

Part 1: Liburan yang Asyik

.

Pagi ini, tampak beberapa anak remaja sedang berkumpul di ruang tengah. Masing masing dari mereka membawa perlengkapan masing masing, lalu memasukannya pada kedua mobil yang berada di depan rumah. Rencananya, liburan kali ini mereka akan pergi ke villa milik Kakek Nagato.

"Hari ini cerahnyaaaa..." seruan terdengar dari seorang remaja cowok berambut pirang jabrik yang sedang menguap lebar. Ia mengenakan jaket jeans berwarna abu- abu dengan bagian lengan yang ditarik sampai siku. Senyuman lebar menghiasi wajahnya dan tampak sangat bersemangat. Namanya Uzumaki Naruto. Tampangnya benar benar seperti seorang backpacker yang akan menjelajah. Nyatanya, mereka cuma akan pergi liburan ke villa keluarganya.

Seorang gadis dengan pakaian serba biru aquamarine hanya menanggapi sambil mendengus pelan. Rambutnya yang dikuncir ekor kuda, melambai lambaikan surai pirang pucatnya. Ia mengenakan celana panjang dan sepatu olahraga. Wajahnya imut, tapi sedikit ketus. "Ya, kurasa liburan kali ini tak bermasalah seperti tahun lalu."

Ia masih betul mengingat, ketika mereka akan jalan jalan ke situs kuno Kuil Nakano, mereka lupa jalan yang akan mereka tuju. Moga moga saja yang menyetir nanti mengingat jalan ke tempat tujuan mereka.

Kakek Nagato membelinya saat 19 tahun yang lalu, ketika Naruto dan Sasuke belum lahir pastinya.

Sasuke Uzumaki adalah saudara angkat Naruto. Umur mereka sebanding. Cowok bermata oniks hitam itu memakai jaket biru tua, dengan dalaman kaus putih dan celana jeans berwarna cokelat tua mejunjukkan kalau ia adalah pemuda yang cuek dan cool. Ia memanasi mobil sedan Mercedes Benz E250 hitam kesayangannya, sambil menunggu yang lain.

"Bener tuh, Ino. Aduhh aku jadi mau cepat sampai nih!" timpal seorang teman ceweknya, Sakura. Rambut merah mudanya tergerai indah dihiasi topi berwarna cokelat muda mencerminkan imagenya yang tomboy. Tak lupa dengan sepatu boot hitam yang ia kenakan, mempertegas penampilannya. Sakura dan Ino selalu berdua, kedua sahabat itu benar benar bagaikan lem.

"Tante, om, kami berangkat dulu ya..." pamit seorang gadis cantik bernama Hinata dengan sopan. Seperti biasa ia mengenakan setelan jaket ungu bersyal putih. Gadis berambut keunguan itu membungkuk hormat pada sang tuan rumah. Lalu juga diikuti oleh yang lain.

"Ma, pa, kita berangkat ya..." Sasuke dan Naruto bergantian memeluk kedua insan yang tengah berdiri di depan pintu rumah. Uzumaki Kushina dan Namikaze Minato memeluk mereka bergantian, walau mereka sudah menginjak umur 18 tahun.

"Naruto, Sasuke, kalian semua, berhati-hati di jalan ya?"

"Baik, ma. Pa!" seusai herpamitan, mereka mulai masuk ke mobil masing masing, diiringi tatapan kedua tuan nyonya rumah. Mereka melambaikan tangan.

.

"Ada 2 mobil, punyaku dan Sasuke. Terserah mau naik yang mana, hemm…mengingat barang perlengkapan kita yang segede gunung, yah terpaksa deh pake 2 mobil." Naruto memberi penjelasan sebagai ketua _leader_ liburan mereka pekan ini.

"Lo bawa apa aja, Kib? Gile banyak banget…" cerocos Ino yang sedang memasukkan tas- tas bawaannya ke bagasi mobil Pajero. "Mau ngeledakin villa yah? Haha.." sindirnya tajem—plus ngeledek. Kiba cemberut.

"Lho, kan lupa tuh perjanjian kemarin. Kan si Naruto nyuruh gue bawa makanan. Apa mau kita nanti disana berburu kayak jaman purba? Iya'kan Akamaru?" sembari memasukkan tas koper yang langsung membuat penuh bagasi itu, Kiba melirik Akamaru yang sedang digendong oleh Hinata. Anjing kecil itu seolah mengerti dengan majikannya hanya menyalak kecil.

"Hinata-chan, tolong temani Kiba menyetir yah? Soalnya mobil dia khusus buat ngangkut barang bawaan kita. Sakura-chan, Ino-chan, teme, sama aku di mobil teme. Gimana? Siap?"

"Oke deh! Ayo!" seru Sakura semangat langsung menarik tangan Ino untuk masuk ke mobil. Sasuke langsung masuk ke mobil sedan itu, diikuti oleh Naruto.

Sedan _Mercedes- Benz_ itu mulai melaju pelan. Sasuke bukanlah tipikal cowok penggila ngebut, malah sebaliknya. Ia mengendarai mobil dengan kecepatan yang biasa saja. Disampingnya, Naruto sengaja menyetel musik sekeras- kerasnya.

"Yak! Buat meriahkan, ayo semuanya menyanyi!" serunya keras.

"Oh tidak…" Sasuke langsung menggelengkan kepalanya. Telinganya mulai berdenging. Sakura dan Ino bernyanyi mengikuti alunan lagu ' _Immortals-Fall Out Boys'_ dengan semangat. Begitu juga dengan Naruto. Sambil menyetir, Sasuke berulang- ulang dalam hatinya 'malu-maluin' atau 'dasar masa kecil kurang bahagia' dan menolak untuk ikut menyanyi walau cuma sepetik kalimat. Sasuke menyesal, seharusnya Naruto yang menyetir mobilnya sendiri. Bukan Kiba.

.

"Kiba-kun, apa…makanan Akamaru juga ada?" suasana di mobil Pajero itu begitu hening, hanya terdengar lantunan radio yang memutarkan musik instrument lembut yang menenangkan.

"Yah, tentu saja. Mustahil aku tidak membawa makanan Akamaru kan? Mau makan apa dia disana?" Kiba masih fokus pada jalan tol—dengan mobil Sasuke didepannya. Hinata mengelus bulu Akamaru yang begitu lembut di pangkuannya. Seketika, anjing kecil itu terlelap.

.

Waktu beralih, kini menunjukan pukul 11 pagi. Dua setengah jam mereka tempuh demi menginap di villa, menghabiskan liburan yang akan mengasyikan dan juga empat jam 'malapetaka' bagi Sasuke. Untungnya, sinar matahari siang ini tidak terlalu panas. Kedua mobil itu melewati hutan cemara, lalu berjalan maju hingga pemandangan pegunungan yang spektakuler menyapu pandang. Berarti mereka hampir sampai.

Sasuke sengaja memelankan mobilnya, memberi kesempatan pada saudara dan teman temannya untuk menikmati hawa pegunungan yang sejuk dan juga hamparan pohon teh yang terbaris rapi. Mereka dapat melihat langsung para petani teh yang sedang memetik daun.

"Woww! Indahnya!" Naruto dengan heboh melongokkan kepala melalui jendela mobil. Ia berani bertaruh jika pemandangan akan lebih indah jika sudah sampai ditujuan. Yah, baru pertama kalinya Sasuke dan Naruto mengajak teman temannya. Ia mengambil handycam dan mulai merekam video. Iseng iseng, ia mengambil kegiatan Sasuke yang menyetir sambil cekikikan.

"Ya ampun! Keren banget!" Ino menjulurkan kepalanya dari dalam mobil, menikmati sapuan angin yang lembut dan sejuk. Beherapa helai rambutnya tertiup angin sehingga menimbulkan sensasi menggelitik pada bahunya yang hanya mengenakan atasan _tank top_.

"Sugoii! Aku suka sekali!" Sakura tampak memotret beberapa gambar yang sangat indah baginya. Ia berbalik memandang temannya itu. "Ino, selfie yuk!" Mereka asyik berfoto dalam mobil, membuat sang empu yang sedang menyetir sedikit terganggu akibat gelak tawa para gadis itu dan juga Naruto yang ikut meramaikan.

'Dasar...cewek emang aneh...' batin pemuda kece bergaya emo tersebut, tak melepas pandang dari jalan. 'Nggak cewek nggak Naruto, sama aja gilanya!' namun, Sasuke sedikit tersenyum. Ia tahu betul bagaimana sikap rempong mereka. Sejak SD, ia sudah berteman dengan mereka. Dan sudah 4 tahun ia dan Naruto tak kesana lagi.

.

.

Setelah sekian lama, mereka diperlihatkan sebuah rumah bergaya jepang kuno yang sangat luas sekali. Rumah itu bertingkat dua, dengan ujung atap yang berbentuk burung kinnara. Letaknya sedikit berada di atas bukit, menampakkan keanggunan bangunan itu walau sudah lama. Sasuke dan juga Kiba, membelokkan mobil keduanya ke dalam halaman vila itu. Luas dan banyak pepohonan cemara disekelilingnya.

"Yup! Kita udah sampai guys,!" ucap Naruto lantang, lalu bersiap- siap untuk turun.

"Haa?! Ini?" kedua gadis itu terperangah. "Gak salah?" Sasuke malas meladeni mereka.

"Ayo!" Naruto langsung turun dari mobil, dan mengarahkan _camcorder Sony_ miliknya kearah bangunan, lalu menyorot teman-teman mereka. Tidak mungkin jika mereka tidak tersenyum. Bisa gawat nanti, soalnya cowok jabrik pirang bermuka sumringah itu berkata kalo video mereka akan diputar ulang saat masuk sekolah nanti.

Kiba cengengesan sambil menurunkan tas-tas dari mobilnya. Sasuke tersenyum tipis seprti biasa, dan ia tampaknya yang paling lelah disbanding lainnya. Sakura, Ino, maupun Hinata(yang sempat malu) melambaikan tangan mereka kearah kamera. Ia menyorot wajahnya sendiri yang tersenyum lebar dan juga Akamaru, yang sedang mengendus aroma bumi vila ini.

Ke-6 sahabat itu memperhatikan vila penuh antusias dan senang. Posisi vila yang berada di atas bukit membuat pemandangan bawah yang luar biasa—terlihat jelas oleh masing- masing mata mereka. Akamaru menggoyangkan ekornya, terlihat senang berada di tempat baru dan asing.

Kedua Uzumaki itu tersenyum memandang vila bergaya Jepang itu, liburan menyenangkan akan dimulai di villa kakeknya.

.

.

Continue to…Next Chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2: Kemegahan Villa

.

Seorang bapak tua menyambut mereka di pintu masuk villa yang terbuat dari kayu kuno berkualitas. Ia adalah Pak Danzo Shimura, seorang bapak-bapak yang pernah menjadi asisten pribadi pejabat Jepang yang sebelumnya tinggal disini.

"Selamat datang! Sudah 4 tahun kalian tidak kemari?" sambut Pak Danzo sembari terkekeh pelan. Langsung saja Sasuke dan Naruto menghampiri Pak Danzo.

"Bapak sehat saja kan? Kok kelihatan masih bugar sekali?" sahut Naruto sembari tersenyum, lalu Pak Danzo menanggapi, "Jangan lihat umur bapak, nak. Saya kan sudah lama berkerja sejak pemilik terdahulu. Udah biasa kerja sih, hehe…"

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Ah, bapak bisa aja."

Pak Danzo kembali terkikik. "Ya sudah, ya sudah. Yang penting kalian bisa kesini. O ya, ini siapa? Lucu sekali?" Pak Danzo tampak berbinar ketika Akamaru mulai mendekatinya. Ia menyalak—seperti biasa dalam menyapa orang asing, dan sedikit menggoyangkan buntutnya.

"Maafkan Akamaru, Pak. Ia hanya sedikit sensitif jika bertemu orang asing," Kiba segera meraih Akamaru dan menggendongnya seperti biasa. Pak Danzo tertawa geli. "Ahaha. Ya Sudah, ayo masuk kalian semua. Bapak sudah menyiapkan semuanya sejak bapak tahu kedatangan kalian."

"Mobil kami parkir disana ya, Pak. O ya, sepatu kami disini pak…" Kata Sasuke. Pak Danzo mengangguk-ngangguk. "Sudah, tidak apa-apa. Beres lah!"

.

Vila kakeknya sangat luas dan kelihatan antik dengan desainnya yang elegan dan kuno. Banyak pilar- pilar berdiri kokoh, mulai dari serambi depan sampai belakang, semuanya berwarna putih gading dan lantai marmer berwarna krem yang kontras. Kiba menunduk ke bawah, dan mendapati lantai marmer sangatlah bersih hingga memantulkan bayangan dirinya dan teman- temannya.

Kakeknya membeli dengan harga yang lumayan murah pada jaman dahulu. Mereka tertarik akan keistimewaan arsitekturnya dan juga desain yang tak banyak berubah seperti awalnya. Maklum, kakek Naruto dan Sasuke adalah seorang desainer interior. Namun sayang, kakeknya itu meninggal saat mereka berdua berumur 5 tahun. Sejak saat itu, Minato dan Kushina-lah yang mulai meneruskan kepemilikan vila mewah ini.

Semua bagian dibuat dengan arsitektur bergaya dan menampilkan percampuran apik antara Eropa-Jepang. Ada sebuah meja kayu berpelitur, dialasi oleh taplak kain tipis dan berjuntai serta 3 buah sofa panjang yang saling mengitari meja. Di dinding seberang sofa- sofa itu, ada sebuah jendela besar sehingga siapapun yang duduk disini dapat menikmati pemdandangan indah dibalik gordin tipis sewarna daun _maple._

Sembari membawa masing- masing tas, mereka bergerombol mengikuti Pak Danzo. Ino segera mengabadikan momen ini dan sibuk memotret sana-sini dengan iPad-nya. Hinata dan Sakura langsung duduk di sofa tadi, merasakan empuknya beludru itu dan melihat pemandangan dibawah sana—dikaki bukit. Akamaru segera terlelap kembali, dekat kaki meja tamu.

Ino dan Kiba kembali dibuat takjub akan ruangan selanjutnya. Sasuke dan Naruto hanya membuntuti mereka, hitung-hitung jalan-jalan saja. Dua buah lampu tinggi berbahan kuningan tampak cantik, berdiri di kiri kanan pintu. Ruangan yang sangat besar, dengan karpet tebal berwarna biru _donker._ Ada satu set meja panjang dengan 10 buah kursi berukir yang masing-masing terbuat dari kayu jati.

Banyak perabotan- perabotan antik dengan vas bunga bergaya Eropa, diisi oleh jambangan bunga yang menambah skor kecantikan ruang ini. Termasuk dengan Ino yang sedari tadi memperhatikan bunga- bunga dalam vas itu. Mereka terlihat segar, walau hanya plastik. Maklum, ia adalah maniak bunga.

"O ya, bapak lupa buka gordin ini," Pak Danzo menyingkap gordin tebal berwarna ungu tua, dan menampilkan pegunungan dan cahaya matahari yang menembus masuk. "Nanti, kalian kalau mau makan disini," lanjutnya.

Namun, yang paling membuat mereka terpesona adalah lampu Kristal yang bersinar indah, saat cahaya matahari masuk melalui jendela kaca. Lalu, memantul di permukaannya. Pak Danzo memperhatikan ekspresi Ino dan Kiba dengan geli, Sasuke dan Naruto entah pergi kemana.

"Uwahh…istana…" Kiba melongo. Ino terus jepret sana, jepret sini. Pak Danzo kemudian menyahut," Semua yang kalian lihat disini asli, lho. Sejak jaman itu. Kakek Nagato tidak menambahkan apapun."

.

Pak Danzo mempersilahkan mereka untuk mencari kamar di lantai atas. Mereka segera bergegas, mencari kamar yang paling bagus. Namun, semuanya sama. Hanya saja ada sebuah kamar yang bergaya feminim—dan itu sepertinya—dikhususkan untuk perempuan saja.

"Nah, kita akan tidur bertiga disini. Bagaimana?" Tanya Sakura langsung memasukan barang mereka ke dalam kamar. Keduanya mengangguk kecil, sembari membantunya. Kamar luas itu benar- benar membuat mereka betah didalamnya. Ada dua lemari kayu besar, rak buku, dan meja. Sebuah lampu duduk kecil terletak di meja, juga sebuah kursi yang menghiasinya. Dua tempat tidur luas—seukuran _King Bed_ dengan gaya _vintage Asia_ yang menarik perhatian mereka.

Selain itu, ada sebuah balkon yang tepat untuk melihat keindahan langit malam, dengan pagar yang dililiti oleh tanaman berbunga merambat yang manis. Ino segera mengambil iPadnya, dan memfotonya lagi.

"Ya ampun…ini kan tanaman langka. Bunga _Wisteria Sinensis_ namanya." Ia masih saja memperhatikan bunga berwarna putih keunguan itu, sembari berdecak kagum. "Hmm…aku penasaran siapa yang pernah tinggal disini ya? Pasti ia suka sekali dengan bunga…"

 _._

Siang telah tiba. Naruto menghampiri Kiba yang berada di dapur, hendak memasukkan bahan makanan serta camilan yang mereka bawa ke kulkas. Persediaan yang cukup untuk satu minggu.

"Eh Kib, bawa apa aja? Lapar nih…" tanyanya sambil duduk di meja rendah dekat pintu dapur. Kiba nyengir, tahu kalo selera makan Naruto hobi makan enak. Apalagi dirinya sendiri. Cowok Inuzuka itu membuka dua tas jinjing besar yang khusus untuk membawa makanan.

"Nih, lengkap! Makanan apa aja ada!" pamernya bangga. Naruto mengangguk-angguk sembari mendekte makanan- makanan itu dalam hati. Ada macam- macam mi ramen instan—buat Naruto, selusin susu kotak rasa cokelat, roti- roti serta kue, 4 botol besar minuman soda, buah segar, spagetthi bolognaise—kesukaan Sasuke, beberapa bungkus _nugget,_ dan tidak lupa makanan Akamaru yang berkaleng-kaleng. Juga ada beras yang dikemas terpisah.

"Borong lu, Kiba? Kalo gini ceritanya sih, kita bisa hidup enak!" Naruto berceloteh senang, karena makanan-makanan itu begitu banyaknya—mengingat selera makan mereka yang kayak gorilla kelaparan. Kiba sih ketawa aja. "Iyalah. Kita aja ber-enam. Pasti langsung habis tuh semua. O ya, beberapa mau gue masukin ke kulkas. Bantuin dong, Nar."

Naruto langsung nurut, dan tampak semangat. Saat mereka membuka kulkas, keduanya langsung cengo saat itu juga. Ternyata didalam sudah penuh dengan makanan-makanan enak. Ada beberapa batang cokelat, telur, sayuran, buah, bahkan ada sekotak berbagai bumbu masakan serta es krim di _freezer._

"Uaahhh…" Kiba melongo takjub, masih ngedekap makanan bawaannya. "Bisa gemuk dah kita-kita…ckck…"

"Bapak sudah menyiapkan semua ini kok, begitu tahu kedatangan kalian. Siapa tahu kalian lupa bawa makanan gitu?" Pak Danzo tiba- tiba menyentuh bahu mereka, hampir terlonjak kaget seperti maling yang ketahuan nyuri. Mereka menoleh bersamaan, dan Kiba meringis malu karena kepergok sedang memandang isi kulkas yang super banyak itu. "Mengapa? Terlalu banyak yah? Hahaha…"

"Terimakasih banyak, Pak…" ujar Naruto penuh rasa bersyukur dan senang. Pak Danzo mengangguk-angguk, lalu tatapannya beralih pada tas yang tergeletak dekat kulkas dan barang yang didekap Kiba. "Kurasa ada kulkas lagi disini yang bisa menampung makanan yang kalian bawa. Ayo."

Kiba langsung menyusul pak Danzo, sedangkan Naruto menyeret tas besar berisi makanan itu. Daripada sia-sia dan basi, iya'kan?

.

.

Next to Part 3 of this story!


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3: Perpustakaan

.

.

Setelah beberapa lama, mereka masuk kembali ke dalam vila untuk melihat perpustakaan pribadi. Suasana yang begitu menyenangkan, membuat mereka lupa untuk mengabadikan _travel_ dari Pak Danzo ini. Mereka menaiki tangga kayu menuju lantai 2.

Ternyata, lokasi perpustakaan bersebelahan dengan kamar perempuan.

"Kupikir itu ruangan lain. Ternyata perpustakaan ya…" Sakura menggeleng-geleng ketika masuk ke dalamnya. Rak buku yang berjejer dengan rapi, berlangit-langit tinggi, dan berlantai kayu. Meja antik dari kayu berwarna cokelat gelap yang dahulunya digunakan untuk meja kerja, letaknya di pojok ruangan. Dindingnya berwarna cokelat kemerahan, dengan kaca jendela yang tinggi dan ramping dihiasi oleh tirai berwarna putih gading. Sekali lagi, dari jendela terlihat pemandangan yang mengagumkan.

Lampu yang digantung tampak memberi kesan tradisional, berbentuk lampion dengan hiasan mini berupa kipas kecil. Semuanya penuh dengan buku- buku tebal dan tipis, serta beragam macam.

"Perpustakaan ini adalah tempat favorit kakek Naruto dan Sasuke. Buku- buku disini sudah ada yang sebagian lapuk dan tulisannya pudar, namun kakek mereka tidak mau menjualnya," jelas Pak Danzo lalu diiringi oleh anggukan Kiba, Ino, Sakura, dan Hinata.

Di perpustakaan itu ada semacam lemari kaca yang sepertinya memang dirancang untuk menyimpan koleksi. Hidung Kiba terasa gatal tak tertahankan saat pintu lemari kaca itu dibuka. Hinata memilih untuk berada diantara rak-rak buku, mencermati buku-buku yang ada disana. Kebanyakan dari mereka menggunakan bahasa Jepang dan Inggris, membuatnya tertarik.

Lemari kaca itu mengagumkan, ada beberapa patung keramik seperti rupa dewi Amaterasu, sebuah gulungan berdebu dan rapuh, beberapa hiasan cangkang kerang, guci antik, pedang samurai, penghargaan, medali, dan sebuah kipas bundar berwarna sama—namun letaknya dibarisan paling bawah.

Ino tidak habis pikir dengan kipas-kipas yang ia temui di vila ini. " _Mengapa dahulu pemiliknya suka sekali mengoleksi kipas berwarna merah putih sih? Apa hubungannya ya?"_ ia bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Ingin rasanya bertanya pada Pak Danzo, tapi mungkin lain kali saja.

.

Hinata masih asyik berkutat dengan buku- buku disana, tidak menyadari bahwa Pak Danzo dan ketiga temannya sudah pergi dari perpustakaan. Ia mengambil sebuah buku, dilihatnya dahulu, dan diletakkan kembali—mencari buku yang kira-kira membuatnya tertarik. Hanya ia sendiri di perpustakaan itu, dan waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah 3 sore.

Tak sengaja, mata sewarna _violet_ itu melihat sebuah kotak kayu yang berada diantara selipan baris buku paling bawah. Ia penasaran dan hendak meraihnya. Namun, seekor kecoa mengagetkannya dan membuatnya jatuh ke lantai membuat isinya berhamburan. Panik takut dimarahi, ia merapikannya kembali secara acak. Ternyata itu adalah kumpulan foto-foto hitam putih yang tak begitu jelas.

Ia bingung, tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Ia hanya bisa mengamatinya satu per satu, dan merasakan hawa dingin yang melintas diantara kakinya. Sedikit merinding melihat foto-foto itu. Ia memilih untuk menutup kembali kotak kayu itu, meletakkannya ke tempat semula dan segera meninggalkannya.

.

.

Waktu berdalih menjadi senja. Matahari berwarna oranye tampak menerangi cakrawala, tak lupa dengan sentuhan alami sang mega yang indah. Sinar oranye itu membuat pemandangan disekitar villa menjadi sangat fantastis, sekaligus spektakuler.

Sehabis mandi sore di kamar masing-masing, Sasuke memandangi pegunungan dengan latar belakang _sunset_ di balkon. Hawa sedikit dingin sore ini, dan menemukan teman-temannya sedang berlarian seperti anak kecil di halaman villa. Dekat mobil mereka terpakir. Ia sesekali memandang kedua mobil itu. ' _Oh aman…'_ pikirnya.

" _Where ever you go, what ever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you~"_

Handphone Sasuke berbunyi, menandakan ada sebuah pesan masuk. Ia mengambilnya dan melihat sebuah nama tertera di layarnya. "Oh, kaa-san rupanya," gumamnya sembari membuka isi SMS itu. Ia membaca kalimat teks virtual itu.

 _Hai Sasuke…_

 _Bagaimana liburanmu bersama Naruto dan teman lainnya? Seru'kah? Jaga diri ya, dan jangan repotin Pak Danzo melulu. Kasihan dia, kamu kan sudah besar.  
O ya, nanti kaa-san mau pergi kesana minggu depan. Sekalian silahturahmi dengan Pak Danzo_ _  
Miss you, kaa-san dan tou-san._

Sasuke mengetikkan beberapa kalimat untuk membalasnya. Tampak senyuman terukir di wajah tampannya. ' _Iya, kaa-san. Semua baik-baik saja kok. Kami nggak merepotkan Pak Danzo. Miss you too, kaa-san!'_ dan tinggal klik 'Send'. Iseng-iseng, ia mengambil foto dari teman-temannya yang masih main dibawah dan juga pemandangan matahari terbenam itu. Lumayan buat dokumentasi.

.

.

Naruto dan teman-temannya terlihat lesu. Rencananya malam ini mereka mau mengadakan api unggun, hitung-hitung menambah kegembiraan mereka. Namun, suara berisik itu sepertinya tidak mau mengalah sejak tadi magrib. Suhu menurun beberapa derajat, dan membuat suasana di vila sedikit kelam.

Terpaksa mereka menonton TV LED 32 inch itu, dengan film yang lumayan seru untuk hujan-hujan begini. Sasuke yang sedang tidak ingin menonton televisi, ia memilih untuk membuka laptopnya. Akamaru turun dari pangkuan Kiba dan mendekati cowok oniks yang sedang duduk bersila di karpet.

"Hei, Akamaru. Sepertinya kau tidak berminat nonton ya?" Sasuke mengelus-ngelus puncak kepala anjing itu. Seperti biasa, ekornya bergoyang-goyang saat merasakan tangan Sasuke membelainya.

Kiba menatap Akamaru dan Sasuke, dengan mata menyipit heran. Mengapa Akamaru bisa menjadi dekat dengannya yah?

"Uwaaa!" _opening soundtrack_ dari sebuah acara di televisi mengagetkan Naruto. Popcorn yang barusan ia masak di _microwave_ , tampak beberapa butir jatuh ke celana dan sofa. Sakura yang tidak suka dengan acara horror segera merebut remote di tangan Naruto.

"Ganti! Aku nggak suka horror!" Sakura berusaha merebut remote itu, tapi Naruto bersikeras untuk menontonnya walau ia sempat terkejut. Alasannya sih, hujan-hujan begini enaknya yang serem-serem.

"Aku maunya acara lain saja!"

"Horor!"

"Acara lain!"

Kiba, Ino, dan Hinata cuma menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Naruto dan Sakura masih berebut remote dengan sengitnya hingga semua orang khawatir remote-nya rusak. _Mood_ mereka langsung hilang begitu menyaksikan adu mulut antara Naruto dan Sakura yang rasanya tidak akan selesai sampai pagi menyambut. Sebenarnya sih, mereka mau menonton acara horror itu—setuju dengan Naruto yang mau horror. Namun, ketika melihat Sakura mengamuk mereka memilih untuk bungkam.

"Capek lihat mereka rusuh terus," Ino memilih untuk main dengan iPadnya saja, sembari menghela nafas panjang. Kiba mengangguk setuju. "Bener. Nggak ada yang mau ngalah tuh kayaknya."

Hinata naik ke lantai atas, ia memilih untuk berdiam di kamar saja. Setidaknya, ia bisa bermain dengan tabletnya untuk menghibur diri. Sasuke masih asyik berkutat dengan benda berwarna silver didepannya, dengan Akamaru yang bermain bola karet milik Kiba.

"Eh, jam berapa sekarang?" Kiba mencolek bahu Sasuke, dan ia langsung memandang jam tangannya. Sakura dan Naruto masih ribut sedari tadi. "Jam setengah 7."sahutnya lalu memandang kembali layar didepannya.

"Oh…" Kiba mengangguk-angguk, lalu bangkit dari sofa dan pergi ke dapur untuk meminum sesuatu yang hangat. Ia membuka rak kayu antik diatas wastafel cuci piring, dan mencari-cari sebungkus teh hijau. Matanya menangkap sebuah botol tinggi, seperti _wine_ dibagian paling dalam. Penasaran, ia mengambil botol itu dan menyadari bahwa itu adalah sake.

"Cuma sake. Aku tidak begitu suka, ah!" gerutunya sembari meletakkan kembali botol itu, dan mencari teh hijau. Akhirnya, setelah lama mencermati isi rak ia menemukan setoples bubuk teh hijau dan menyeduhnya. Yah, sepertinya keberuntungan masih berpihak padanya...

.

To Be Continue to Chapter 4~


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4: Buku Jurnal Mikoto

.

.

Hinata tidak jadi ke kamarnya.

Ketika melihat pintu perpustakaan yang terbuka lebar, ia berminat untuk masuk ke dalam. Lampu tampak terang benderang didalam, termasuk lampu meja kerja yang menyala. Gordin sudah tertutup rapat, dan hanya suara hujan yang masih deras terdengar menghantam kaca. Sebuah kabel dibawanya, beserta sebuah gadget.

Seusai men- _charger_ tablet bermerek Samsung itu, ia menuju rak-rak bagian novel yang berjejer. Ia tertarik dengan sebuah buku dongeng bersampul biru yang berjudul ' _Matsuri no Hana'._ Saat membukanya, ia terkejut ketika melihat isinya telah lepas dan terjatuh ke lantai. Segeralah dipungutnya dan mengetahui bahwa itu bukanlah isi buku dongeng.

Melainkan sebuah buku jurnal bersampul biru tua, dengan huruf timbul berwarna emas. "Jadi ini hanya _cover_ saja'kah?" ia mengalihkan pandang menuju sampul 'dongeng' itu. Sepertinya buku jurnal ini menarik, siapa tahu menyimpan beberapa catatan-catatan disana. Dengan segera, ia mendekati meja dan menarik kursi beludru yang cukup berat.

Sampul biru itu dibukanya, dan terpampanglah sebuah halaman pertama yang bertulis bahasa Inggris sedikit memudar. _Don't Open Without My Permission._ Sebaris kalimat itu menarik perhatiannya, mendorong keinginannya untuk membuka lebih banyak lembar. Ia menyingkap halaman selanjutnya, dan terdapat sebuah lipatan kertas kecil berwarna kekuningan yang disisipkan.

Gadis Hyuuga itu berniat membukanya, dan menemukan sebuah coretan krayon khas anak-anak. Ada empat orang yang digambarnya, ada seorang wanita, seorang pria, bayi,dan anak kecil. Manik lavendernya bergulir ke paling pojok halaman dan menemukan sebuah kalimat yang ditulis kecil.

 _Uchiha Itachi, my first son drawing._

Hinata terhenyak. _Uchiha Itachi?_ Berarti bocah kecil itu adalah anak pertama dari pemilik villa sebelumnya. Ia meneruskan membuka laman selanjutnya, dan membaca sebuah tulisan sembari ia terjemahkan dalam hati.

.

 _February, 6_ _th_ _  
Namaku Mikoto Uchiha. Sebelum aku menulis lebih banyak lagi, aku akan memperkenalkan keluargaku. Aku memiliki seorang suami yang sangat kucintai, namanya adalah Fugaku Uchiha. Ia akan mencalonkan diri sebagai pejabat dan moga saja berhasil. Aku mempunyai seorang anak laki-laki, namanya Uchiha Itachi dan tak lama lagi ia akan memiliki seorang adik. Ya! Aku sedang mengandung 4 bulan sekarang!_

 _._

Hinata mengangguk-ngangguk sembari membacanya. Ia membaca-baca isi buku itu, beberapa diantaranya adalah tentang kehidupan sang penulis buku ini. Ia benar- benar ingin mengetahui bagaimana sikap dan kejadian yang terjadi pada saat pendudukan Jepang dahulu di rumah ini.

 _._

 _July 24_ _th_ _  
Kemarin, putera keduaku lahir dengan selamat. Ia sangat tampan seperti ayahnya, dan oh. Aku belum memutuskan siapa namanya. Itachi terlihat sangat senang ketika menggendongnya. Setelah itu, aku mendengar kabar bahwa suamiku berhasil menempati posisi itu. Sebagai hadiah atas peresmiannya, aku dengar ia akan membeli rumah di kawasan bukit. Kuharap, itu akan menjadi tempat yang nyaman bagi kami._

 _._

Ia seketika tersenyum ketika melihat sebuah potret bayi mungil dengan mata terpejam dan hidung mungilnya yang lucu. Foto berukura cm itu sengaja ditempel sebelah pojok bawah. Hinata menyimpulkan bahwa pejabat Jepang yang sebelumnya bernama Fugaku Uchiha, dengan istrinya yang bernama Uchiha Mikoto. Ia hampir tak percaya, menemukan sebuah catatan jurnal pemilik sebelumnya. Mungkin saja ada suatu catatan yang berkaitan dengan rumah ini.

.

Selagi asyik memilah isinya, tiba- tiba Sakura masuk ke dalam perpustakaaan. Hinata terlonjak kaget dan segera menutup buku itu. Sakura menghela nafas, "Ternyata kau disini, Hinata. Tadi, aku sempat mencarimu." Lalu matanya melihat sebuah buku bersampul biru dibawah telapak tangan sahabatnya.

"Baca apa, Hinata?"

"A-a..ano…buku novel," kilasnya gugup ketika merasa tatapan Sakura begitu mengintimidasi. Gadis Haruno itu mengangguk-ngangguk paham, dan mulai menjelajahi isi perpustakaan. Setelah gadis itu terlihat cukup sibuk dengan rak di pojokan sana, ia memutuskan untuk kembali membaca.

 _._

 _July, 28_ _th_ _  
Sudah 5 hari sejak kelahiran Sasuke aku tidak menulis lagi. O ya, setelah kupikirkan bersama Fugaku, kami memberinya nama Uchiha Sasuke. Nama yang bagus yah?_

 _O ya, hari ini kondisiku sudah membaik dan kami mulai tinggal di rumah yang ia katakan. Rumah ini sangatlah besar, dan yang paling membuatku tertarik adalah arsitektur bergaya Eropa. Semua yang ada disini adalah rancangan sepupuku, Uchiha Izuna._

Sasuke? Uchiha Sasuke? Gadis itu memerhatikan goresan pena yang bertulis nama 'Sasuke'. Apakah mungkin hanya persamaan saja'kah? Sedangkan Sasuke yang ia kenal bernama lengkap Uzumaki Sasuke. Bukan Uchiha.

 _Kami sangat menyukainya dan begitu juga dengan Itachi. Satu lagi, ternyata kakak sepupuku juga tinggal disini! Wah, aku yakin rumah ini pasti ramai dan berwarna. Aku memfoto bagian depan rumah ini dengan kamera suamiku. Dan foto disebelahnya adalah rumah kaca yang suamiku bangun dan menanaminya dengan bunga- bunga gladiola. Tentu saja, ia tahu aku suka dengan bunga itu._

 _._

Sebuah foto bagian depan villa—yang seperti sekarang, tak banyak berubah—tertempel didekat tanggal halaman jurnal. Hanya beberapa tumbuhan saja yang terlihat berbeda dengan dahulu. Rumah tampak terlihat begitu terawat dan masih baru, membuatnya berdecak kagum. Tak lupa dengan sebuah rumah kaca luas dengan berbagai bunga gladiola bermacam-macam warna.

"Ha? Sasuke?!" tiba- tiba saja Sakura berada diatas buku jurnal yang sedang ia baca. "Ini buku harian…jurnal? Dimana kau menemukan ini?" lanjutnya sembari melihat cover buku yang berwarna biru.

"Aku menemukannya di rak sana. Aneh, buku ini kutemukan berada dibalik sebuah cover dongeng." Hinata menunjuk rak disana, membuat Sakura memalingkan kepalanya. Lalu, Hinata melanjutkan," Berarti, pemilik sebelumnya sengaja menyembunyikan ini dong? Agar tidak diketahui orang lain mungkin?"

Sakura mengangguk-ngangguk, dan ia menuju rak itu. Setelah lama ingin mencari buku yang sama—mungkin ada, ia malah melihat sebuah kotak kayu kecil dibarisan paling dalam dan tertutup buku kamus tebal. Jemarinya meraih kotak itu dan mengeluarkannya. "Kurasa, pemilik sebelumnya ingin menyembunyikan kedua benda ini. Apa jangan-jangan pernah terjadi sesuatu?" ia meletakkan kotak itu di meja dan Hinata memandangnya.

"Ya! Aku juga pernah melihat ini. Isinya adalah foto-foto. Tapi, saat aku melihat mereka, aku merinding," ungkap Hinata ketika mengingat saat ia pertama kali menemukannya. Berdebu dan seolah menyimpan misteri.

"Nona Sakura? Nona Hinata? Sedang apa disini?" tiba- tiba Pak Danzo muncul dari balik pintu perpustakaan yang berat. Sinar dari lampu tinggi disisi pintu menerangi wajahnya. Dengan gugup, Sakura menyembunyikan kotak kayu yang ia temukan. Hinata menyembunyikan buku itu dipangkuannya.

"Tidak apa, Pak. Kami hanya berbincang sebentar. Suasananya mendukung sih." Sakura tertawa gugup, dan Hinata hanya tersenyum. Pak Danzo memahami mereka, dan kemudian melanjutkan ," Hujan sudah reda setengah jam lalu. Naruto dan yang lainnya sedang api unggunan diluar. Kalian tidak ikut?"

"Uhm..baiklah, Pak. Kami akan kebawah. Terimakasih atas informasinya." Lalu pintu kembali tertutup, membuat kedua manusia yang berada didalam menghela nafas lega. Sakura memandang kotak kayu itu, "Andai saja Pak Danzo mengetahui apa yang kita lakukan. Kalau tidak, kita bisa dimarahi."

Sakura akhirnya mengembalikan kotak itu, berniat untuk ikut api unggun dan tidak jadi membukanya. Saat berbalik, tiba- tiba saja Hinata menghampirinya dengan buku jurnal itu yang masih ditangannya. "Lihat!" serunya sembari menunjuk barisan kalimat dalam buku.

"A-apa?" Sakura berjengit, memandang lekat-lekat goresan pena itu. Seolah ditulis dengan perasaan mendalam dan ada sepercik kesedihan disana. Hinata menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, dan bergumam," Ini tidak mungkin. Tak mungkin!"

.

.

To Be Continue to next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5: Penelusuran Dimulai

.

.

"Cerita horror yuk!" Sakura menegakkan kepalanya, memandang teman-temannya. Naruto tersenyum sumringah, tak lupa dengan tatapan mengejek yang ditujukan padanya. Ia meletakkan iPhone nya dalam saku jaket yang ia pakai untuk menghalau udara dingin malam ini. Api unggun cukup menghangati sekaligus menerangi mereka.

"What de-"

"Aku mulai duluan yah! Suatu hari, aku baru pulang dari les. Hari sudah maghrib. Tiba- tiba, aku merasa ada sesuatu yang menyentuh bahuku. Saat aku menengok ke belakang, aku tidak melihat apa-apa. Nah, pada ketiga kalinya, aku mendengar suara ' _krincing-krincing'_ bel. Aku tidak tahu asalnya. Sampai saat aku akan berjalan menyebrang jalan…."Kiba memandang intens teman-temannya satu per satu. Ia mendapati mereka sudah terpancing sepenuhnya—terbukti dengan tatapan tegang yang mengarah padanya. Senyuman jahil terukir di wajahnya.

"Coba tebak! Habis itu apaan? Hayoo…" ia sengaja memancing reaksi horror teman-temannya, menunggu sembari membuat akhir kisah yang cukup mengejutkan.

"Err…hantu?" tebak Naruto, dengan muka polos dan separuh takut. Kiba menggeleng. "Dengar lagi ya, saat itu, aku akan menyebrang jalan, aku melihat sebuah cahaya berwarna merah dua pasang dari belakangku. Mereka…meraung keras! Sungguh! Ini kejadian sungguhan!"

"Haaaa!?" ke-5 remaja itu berjengit, tampak takut dan merinding. Sampai- sampai Sasuke tersedak dan jagung itu terjatuh ke tanah yang cukup lembab sehabis hujan. Kisah Kiba cukup menakutkan, jika mengingat kondisi malam api unggun yang cukup horror.

"Monster?" jawab Ino.

"Genderowo? Jelangkung!?" sahut Naruto ngaco.

"Zombie!" kali ini, Sakura yang nyahut.

"Vampire! Werewolf!" ujar Sasuke sampai begitunya. Hinata memilih untuk diam saja.

Kiba mendengus keras. "Salah! Salaahh semuanya! Yang benar adalaaaahhh…" suara Kiba dibuat horror, secara otomatis membuat semua yang disana terhenyak. "Ternyata, saat kulihat…itu adalah…TUKANG BAJAJ YANG SEDANG MENAWARI TUMPANGAN! Lampunya berwarna merah, suara mesinnya yang kayak auman gajah, dan mas-mas yang sedang menepuk pundak sembari nyengir kuda!"

"Huuuu!" yang lainnya segera melempari Kiba dengan bonggol-bonggol jagung. Cowok berambut cokelat itu tertawa terbahak-bahak karena berhasil menjahili mereka. "Ciee si Sasuke kaget tuh…" lanjutnya sembari nyengir. Sedangkan empunya berusaha mengelak. Padahal, sampai keselek gitu.

"Ng..nggak kok. Gue cuma tersedak aja ngelihat muka lu yang horror…" tukas Sasuke tepat sasaran, ngeles yang berhasil membuat cengiran Kiba menjadi kecut. Yang lainnya langsung tergelak tawa dengan tatapan tajam Kiba ditujukan untuk Sasuke.

"Udah ah! Cerita lain!" Naruto tertawa-tawa walau sedikit kesal karena termakan cerita Kiba yang garing itu. "Ada yang mau cerita?"

"N-naruto…" Hinata tiba- tiba berbunyi setelah lama ia tidak bersuara sejak tadi. Semua mata memandangnya dengan heran dan terkejut, seolah Hinata adalah hantu yang hanya menunduk dan terdiam.

"Hinata mau cerita?" seru Ino terkejut. Sedangkan yang ditanya cuma ngangguk-ngangguk aja. Sakura sepertinya sudah tahu apa yang akan Hinata ceritakan.

"Bagaimana…jika di rumah ini pernah menyimpan misteri? Seperti…pembunuhan gitu?"

Naruto dan yang lainnya sedikit heran, mengapa Hinata bisa melontarkan pertanyaan begitu. Hinata sedikit menggeser tubuhnya dan merapatkan jaket yang ia pakai. Matanya memandang lurus pada kayu yang terbakar didepannya. "Tadi saat aku ke perpustakaan, aku menemukan sebuah buku yang tampaknya sengaja disembunyikan. Sakura-san juga telah mengetahuinya bersamaku. Setelah kubaca, itu adalah buku jurnal dari pemilik sebelumnya…"

Kiba tampak paling penasaran, dan langsung melupakan kejadian lawak tadi. Ia memang menyukai cerita misteri. "Isinya gimana? Cerita dong," pintanya.

"Gini lho. Awal-awalnya sih menceritakan kehidupan pemilik pertama rumah ini. Fugaku Uchiha, ya, dia membeli rumah ini. Sedangkan istrinya adalah ibu rumah tangga biasa. Mereka punya dua anak, namanya Uchiha Itachi dan yang kedua…" Sakura berhenti memberi penjelasan. Ia memandang Sasuke dan Hinata bergantian. Ia tampak bingung harus mengatakannya atau tidak.

"Putera kedua mereka bernama…Uchiha Sasuke.." sahut Hinata yang langsung mendapat sahutan tercengang dari teman-temannya. Naruto dan saudaranya menatap kalut, kesudahan bagi pemuda kece berjaket biru itu. Gadis pemalu itu menautkan kedua jarinya, dan tertunduk. "Maaf, Sasuke-san. Aku tidak bermaksud-"

Sasuke hanya menanggapinya dengan anggukan kecil, dan keheranan yang memenuhi dirinya. "Tak apa, Hinata. Lanjutkan saja."

"Lalu," Hinata mencoba untuk mengatakan sesuatu yang pas untuk mereka, tanpa harus membuat mereka ketakutan setengah mati. "Ada tulisan yang cukup membuat kami terkejut saat di perpustakaan. _Itachi dan Sasuke menghilang. Sanak keluargaku percaya aku sendiri yang membunuhnya. Aku tidak membunuh kedua anakku. Mustahil bagiku untuk berbuat sekejam itu pada darah dagingku sendiri…"_

Ino mengerjap kaget. "Mem…bunuh? Sumpah?"

Hinata mengangguk, lalu melanjutkan,"Ada lagi bagian yang ditulis. _Sejak hari itu, aku selalu berusaha mencari tahu siapa pembunuhnya. Fugaku tampak selalu menuduhku, bahkan ia bersumpah akan menggantungku sampai aku menemukan mereka berdua. Ya Tuhan, aku sangat takut."_

Kiba, Ino, Sakura, Naruto terdiam dengan wajah memucat. Sasuke mengerjap berkali-kali. Melihat teman-temannya terdiam, Hinata merasa serba salah. Ia kembali berkata," Maaf jika terdengar terlalu menyeramkan bagi kalian. Tapi, ini patut Sasuke-san dan Naruto-san ketahui. Aku membacanya, sungguh. Aku tidak mengarang."

"Ya,"Sakura menimpali dalam kegetirannya. "Hinata tidak bohong. Aku juga membacanya."

"Jadi…gimana pendapat kalian?" Tanya Naruto yang mulai ketakutan. Terlihat sedari tadi ia meringis ngeri sembari mengigit jarinya.

"Cerita Hinata-chan yang paling serem!" Kiba mengacungkan jempol, membuat Hinata menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. "Bukan itu maksudku!" serunya. Lalu, ia melanjutkan,"Bagaimana besok kita tanya pada Pak Danzo? Sepertinya menarik juga untuk ditelusuri?"

"Yup! Kami setuju!" Naruto beserta Ino angkat bicara, dan diikuti anggukan lain. "Eh, kira-kira ini kejadiannya udah berapa lama?" tanya Naruto.

Hinata tersenyum kecil. Ia menyibak poni ratanya yang sewarna lavender. "Setahun sebelum kakek kalian membeli rumah ini. _20 tahun yang lalu.."_

.

.

To Be Continued!


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6: Penyataan Pak Danzo

.

.

"Kita tanya ke Pak Danzo nih? Tentang pembunuhan itu?"

Naruto menyuapkan nasi goreng kedalam mulutnya, dan menatap teman-temannya satu per satu. Sinar matahari tampak seisi ruang makan bersinar terang. Pantulan dari lampu kristal tampak menyebar ruah, dengan gordin berwarna ungu yang kini tersingkap rapi

"Kayaknya, seru juga kalo kita menyelidiki ini. Macem detektif gitu lho.."

"He-em! Aku paling suka jadi detektif!" sahut Kiba sembari memberi makan Akamaru. Anjing kecil berbulu lembut itu terduduk dekat pintu ruang makan. "Sepertinya Akamaru bisa menjadi partner yang pas."

"Halo anak-anak! Bagaimana sarapannya? Enak?" Pak Danzo muncul tiba- tiba dengan celemek masak ditangannya. Ino dan yang lainnya mengangguk.

"Ya, masakan bapak enak ternyata." Seru salah satu dari mereka, sembari mengangkat sendok tinggi-tinggi. Pak Danzo tersenyum puas.

.

Naruto mendesak Pak Danzo untuk bercerita lebih banyak lagi. Mereka memandang penuh minat dan rasa penasaran yang masing-masing tertampak pada mata mereka. Pak Danzo—duduk di sofa ruang tamu—terkekeh dengan sederetan giginya yang tinggal beberapa. Pak Danzo tampak senang berkumpul bersama mereka.

"Apakah bapak tahu tentang mengapa rumah ini ditinggal pemiliknya?" Ino langsung bertanya bagai wartawan. Pak Danzo terdiam sebentar. Ia menatapnya heran.

"Wah, kalau itu sih semasa bapak jadi asisten keluarga Jepang dulu. Pejabat yang tinggal disini sudah tidak betah disini lagi,"sejenak Pak Danzo menjawab. "Memangnya mengapa? Sepertinya kalian penasaran sekali?"

"Ya kami tertarik aja sih, Pak. Villa ini luar biasa arsitekturnya, rancangan siapa Pak villa ini? Jarang kami menemukan villa kuno seperti ini," sahut Sakura sembari menepuk-nepuk karpet berbulu yang sedang ia duduki.

"Yang membangun ini adalah Uchiha Izuna, sepupu nyonya. Yang bapak tahu ia merupakan lulusan arsitek terbaik dahulu," Pak Danzo menjawab dengan tenang. "Lalu yang membuat kakek kalian tertarik adalah rancangan uniknya—kalau tidak salah kakekmu arsitek juga 'kan?"

Sasuke mengangguk. "Pasti.

"Kalau tentang istri Fugaku, apakah bapak tahu tentang dia?" Tanya Kiba dengan Akamaru dipangkuannya. Pak Danzo mengangguk mantap.

"Oh, soal Uchiha Mikoto…itu bapak tahu tentangnya. Nyonya sangat cantik dan juga baik pada keluarga bapak. Ia memiliki 2 anak, tapi nasibnya sungguh tragis. Beberapa hari kemudian, nyonya belum ditemukan selama ini. Selain itu, kedua puteranya hilang begitu saja. Wanita yang malang."

Sakura, Ino, dan yang lainnya merinding. Mereka tampak turut prihatin atas kisah yang diceritakan tadi. ' _Seperti yang ditulis dalam buku.'_

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan Fugaku sendiri Pak?"

Pak Danzo mengangguk, sembari meremas tepian sofa beludru. "Yah, bapak kurang tahu soal itu," Pak Danzo diam sejenak, lalu kembali berkata," Nah, itu saja yang bapak tahu. Bapak pergi keluar dahulu ya, banyak yang bapak harus lakukan,"pamit Pak Danzo. Naruto mengangguk.

Setelah Pak Danzo menghilang dari pandangan mereka, Naruto dan teman-temannya segera berkumpul di karpet membentuk lingkaran. Sakura angkat bicara terlebih dahulu,"Jadi, yang ditulis beneran deh. Ternyata, horror juga ya dahulu villa ini…"

"Siapa tahu hantunya masih disini?" celetuk Kiba yang langsung kena tonjokkan Ino disampingnya. "Ada-ada aja!" serunya bercampur rasa merinding. Ia memeluk erat-erat iPad kesayangannya.

"Bagaimana dengan kedua anaknya yang hilang? Apakah dibunuh juga?"

Sakura segera berseru. "Mungkin mereka dibunuh ibunya sendiri atau orang lain yang melakukannya. Seperti yang kita baca kemarin lho, Fugaku bersumpah akan menggantungnya dan—jangan-jangan beneran digantung di villa ini!? Artinya kan kedua anak mereka nggak berhasil ketemu…"

"Tapi apa polisi tahu hal ini? Baru juga kejadiannya masih terbilang cukup baru lho. 20 tahun yang lalu!"

Ino langsung berujar. "Hmm—kita harusnya tanyain tuh pada Pak Danzo. Lagian, o ya, buku diarinya kemana?" gadis berpakaian serba biru tiba-tiba mengacungkan jari.

"Ada kok ama gue. Aman deh!" seru Sakura dengan lantang. "Mau lihat lagi gak? Sebelum gue tidur gue sempet ulas balik sih. Suwer, gue merinding lho."

Yang lain segera menyerbu buku bersampul yang dipegang Sakura. "Mana? Mana?"

Gadis bermarga Haruno itu buru-buru membuka catatan selanjutnya, saat Mikoto menuliskan bahwa ia menyadari suatu rencana kepadanya atas hilangnya kedua anak mereka.

 _March 15_ _th_

 _Satu-satunya orang yang masih percaya padaku hanyalah Danzo Shimura.  
Dialah satu-satunya orang yang tidak menuduhku ketika yang lain mulai menjauhiku. Pelayan lain sering berbicara hal ini dibelakangku. Aku tahu itu. Mereka masih hidup!_

 _Aku sangat menyesalkan keadaan seperti ini. Tidakkah mereka lihat, aku tidak mungkin membunuh keduanya? Bahkan, oh, suamiku juga tidak ingin melihatku lagi. Fugaku, apakah yang sedang kau rencanakan? Mengapa kau begitu memercayai asumsi Izuna?_

 _._

Semua terdiam. Sakura kembali membuka catatan selanjutnya. Dituliskan Mikoto masih bersikeras jika ia tidak membunuh anak-anaknya. Ia bahkan membuktikan dirinya tidak bersalah. Namun, semua hasilnya gagal dan sia-sia. Fugaku—suaminya malah membawanya ke ahli kejiwaan dan para pelayan lain di rumah itu malah semakin menjauhinya.

 _Aku menyerah._

Lalu Mikoto tidak menulis diari lagi setelah kata itu. Catatan itu seperti tulisan selamat tinggal yang memang sengaja dituliskan olehnya. Apakah ia bunuh diri? Atau dibunuh suaminya dan jasadnya tak ditemukan?

"Jadi, ceritanya cuma Pak Danzo yang masih percaya nih…"

"Udah ah, balikin aja nih buku. Bikin gue merinding," seru Naruto lalu segera beranjak dari teman-temannya. Tak lama, Sakura langsung mengejek.

"Halahh, cowok sih penakut. Tuh lihat Sasuke-kun, dia berani lho…"

"Ngaco aja! Gue nggak takut kok, gue cuma ngeri membayanginya aja…"

"Bilang aja lo penakut! Hahaha!"

"Eh—mau berantem nih?"

"Dasar cowok nggak _gentle!"_

Teman-temannya yang lain segera menjauhi mereka, dan kabur ke ruang tengah. Mereka tahu—arena pertempuran—yang mereka sebut ruang tamu sepertinya akan dimulai lagi. Akamaru memperhatikan tingkah lawan jenis yang sedang adu mulut itu lalu pergi.

.

.

TBC to Chapter 7! Hiatus berminggu-minggu nih…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Penemuan Baru

.

.

Ia terkejut begitu mengetahui laci meja kerja itu terbuka. Debu menguar dan ia segera bersin dengan hebatnya. Rupanya debu dalam laci itu cukup tebal, seperti bertahun-tahun tidak pernah dibersihkan.

"Gila! Debunya banyak banget! Kok Pak Danzo nggak bersihin sih?" protes Naruto sembari mengelap hidungnya. Sasuke memandang nepsong. "Sana lu jauh-jauh. Biar gue yang balikin," pinta Sasuke, lalu Naruto segera berjalan mundur menjauhi meja kayu jati itu.

Sasuke menaruh buku itu pelan-pelan agar debu tidak berterbangan. Setelah memperhatikan isi laci, menyadari ada bagian aneh di pojok laci. Tampak seperti sebuah lubang kecil didalamnya.

Jika diperhatikan asal, maka lubang kecil itu tidak kelihatan karena warnanya serupa dengan bagian dalam laci. Ia merabanya dan merasakan bahwa lubang itu seperti lubang kunci. Ia membungkuk untuk memeriksa dasar laci, dan menemukan bawahnya seperti berongga dan lebih tebal. Pasti ada sesuatu.

Tiba-tiba Naruto menyembulkan kepalanya dari pintu perpustakaan, dan langsung mengganggu fokus Sasuke. "Sas, ayo cepet! Si Kiba udah heboh sendiri noh!"

Sasuke segera membalas, "Oi Naruto, kesini bentar deh!"

"Ada apa sih?" Naruto sedikit jengkel walau akhirnya ia menghampiri Sasuke. "Mana yang mau ditunjukkin ke gue?"

"Nih, coba lihat lubang ini. Ada yang ganjil disini. Coba deh perhatiin," jelas Sasuke sembari menunjuk lubang kecil itu. Naruto menjulurkan kepalanya. Bukannya melihat yang dijelaskan Sasuke, ia malah tertarik pada hiasan di meja.

"Lampu ini antik banget deh, beli dimana ya? Ukirannya rumit banget, mana kuat lagi. O ya, miniatur kura-kura ini. Dulu pernah nyaris jatuh waktu lu mainin kan? Kakek Nagato langsung ngomel begitu mengetahui keramik kecil ini hampir pecah. Lu dulu suka banget kan ngocok-ngocok nih kura-kura dan kayak ada barang kecil didalamnya. Gue masih inget lu dipelototi kakek—HAHAHA!"

Celotehan Naruto membuat Sasuke tersentak. Benda dalam keramik kura-kura itu…

"Eh, Nar, coba deh guncangin lagi tuh kura-kura."

"Kenapa?"

"Udah cepet kocok aja…" Naruto segera menurut dan mengocok keramik berbentuk kura-kura itu. Benar. Suara dentingan seperti logam yang beradu dengan keramik terdengar jelas. Sasuke terperangah. Ia yakin itu jawabannya. Sesudah Naruto mengocok, Sasuke langsung meneliti benda itu—mencari pembuka yang tidak merusak permukaannya. Sampai akhirnya ia menemukan engsel yang sangat halus, tersembunyi dalam cangkang keramik yang menekuk. Ia mencoba membuka tempurung kura-kura, dan bunyi halus 'klik' terdengar.

Sasuke dan Naruto terkejut. Sebuah kunci yang sangat kecil, mungkin berukuran 3 cm. Sasuke mencomot kunci itu dan mencoba memasukkannya pada lubang tadi. Benar saja, alas laci perlahan tergeser dan menampilkan sebuah tumpukan kertas seukuran A5 yang menguning. Mereka disusun satu sama lain dengan benang jahitan.

Diambilnya kertas-kertas itu. Naruto dan Sasuke terperangah—itu jelas karena tertulis di kertas paling depan bahwa itu adalah arsip sang mendiang kakek Nagato. Bahkan ada tanda tangannya juga. Keduanya berpandangan. Wajah mereka menyiratkan ekspresi senang dan juga terkejut.

"Jadi…arsip kakek tentang rumah ini…"

"Yang dicari kaa-san…"

"Ada disini?" keduanya terlonjak kegirangan. Mereka ber- _fist bump_ satu sama lain. Satu rahasia sudah terpecahkan.

.

.

Sakura dan yang lainnya menunggu dibawah dengan wajah masam ketika Sasuke dan Naruto menuruni tangga. Suara protes mulai terdengar.

"Lama banget sih pada? Ngapain aja diatas?"

"Sampai kita ubanan tahu nunggu kalian! Hampir aja gue suruh Akamaru buat menarik baju kalian berdua!"

Sasuke dan Naruto bingung untuk menjelaskan. Rasanya baru 5 menit mereka di perpustakaan. Dengan wajah polos dan seolah tak berdosa, Naruto menyahut kalem," Kenapa sih kalian teriak-teriak gitu?" ia memandang teman-temannya bingung.

"Iya, kalian mengapa? Ada masalah?" giliran Sasuke buka suara. Nah, kali ini malah Sakura dkk yang kebingungan. _Haduh. Jangan- jangan mereka dibawa ke dunia lain nih! Sasuke sama Naruto kesambet deh, kayaknya,_ batin Kiba heran.

"Eh, daripada bengong disini ke ruang makan yuk. Ada hal menarik yang harus kalian tahu!" ajak Sasuke tiba-tiba, membuat yang lain bertambah cengo. Apakah Sasuke lupa kalau pagi ini mereka bakal jalan-jalan ke bukit?

"Sas, kita kan mau keluar hari ini. Lupa?" Ino menunjuk pintu depan. Sakura ikut menyahut. "Kita mau jalan-jalan…"

Namun, kedua Uzumaki bersaudara itu tidak mendengarnya dan terus berjalan ke ruang makan. Akhirnya yang lain mengikuti keduanya. Kiba berjaga-jaga, mungkin saja mereka benar-benar kesambet. Setelah menarik kursi dan duduk mengitari meja panjang, Naruto meletakkan arsip temuannya di atas meja. Sinar matahari yang menembus jendela cukup menerangi ruang.

"Maksudnya apa ini?"

"Tulisan siapa, Naruto?"

Teman-temannya memandang kertas itu bingung. Sakura yang paham langsung berseru," Oh jadi ini yang bikin kalian lama di perpus ya? Apa sih isinya?"

"Ssst, ini arsip milik kakek Nagato. Tentang Villa ini. Kayaknya, sengaja disembunyikan deh."

Kiba menarik kursinya, sepertinya ia langsung tertarik begitu mendengar sesuatu dengan villa yang mereka pakai sekarang. "Maksud lu, Sas?"

"Yang bikin kita heran adalah cara Sasuke menemukan kertas ini. Tau gak, kita nemuin ini di laci meja kerja di atas. Pas Sasuke merhatiin, ada lubang kunci yang sengaja disembunyikan. Nah, pas itu ada sebuah kunci kecil di keramik kura-kura kecil itu lho…"

"Terus terus gimana?" sahut Kiba menyela penjelasan Naruto. "Yaa kami cocokin dan kami menemukan ini." Teman-temannya yang lain mengangguk-angguk paham. Ino memfoto kertas arsip itu, lalu menyimpan iPad-nya kembali.

Semua orang terperangah. Rumah ini ternyata menyimpan kejutan dan juga misteri. Bagaimana bisa sebuah kertas yang notabene adalah arsip penting dan akhirnya ditemukan dibalik alas dasar laci? Sakura langsung menyeletuk dan tidak sabar untuk membaca tulisan tentang villa ini. Siapa tahu ada misteri dan berkaitan dengan kipas-kipas merah yang ia masih bingungkan.

"Kemungkinan bahwa sepertinya arsip ini rahasia dan mungkin penting. Makanya kakek nggak mau orang lain tahu hal ini. Bahkan katanya Pak Danzo nggak pernah menyentuh meja…"

Naruto manggut-manggut lalu memukul bahu Sasuke. "Gue suka cara lo berpikir, Sas."

"Kira-kira seberapa rahasia sih isinya?" Hinata menyeletuk dengan mata yang terus terpaku pada tumpukan kertas itu. Naruto meraihnya dan mulai membuka halaman pertama dengan hati-hati, karena kondisi kertas yang merapuh.

Ketika membaca kata-kata pertamanya, Naruto terperangah. Teman-temannya menjadi penasaran. "Bacain dong, Nar!" pinta Sakura antusias. Gadis berkaus merah itu tampak penasaran, begitu pula dengan yang lain.

Naruto berkata perlahan, "Sepertinya…kakek berusaha menyelidiki keluarga Uchiha. Oh, keluarga pejabat yang dahulu!"

Sakura dan Ino segera tertarik mendengarnya. "Maksudnya keluarga Mikoto Uchiha? Seperti di diari?" yang lain semakin tertarik. Bahkan Hinata yang biasanya pemalu, kini memasang ekspresi wajah serius.

Sasuke ikut nimbrung membaca, _"Arsip Nagato. Catatan: Penyelidikan Keluarga Uchiha, tangan pertama pemilik villa."_

"Aku rasa Sasuke benar. Kakeknya mencoba menyelidiki rumah ini sekaligus asal mulanya. Dan kurasa ada rahasia tersembunyi disini," simpul Hinata sembari melihat-lihat kertas itu.

"Rahasia? Maksudmu?" Ino menyibak poninya, lalu memandang Hinata dengan bingung. Naruto langsung meng-iya-kan. "Lihat halaman baliknya. Tulisannya mengenai siapa saja yang tinggal disini 30 tahun yang lalu. Anak-anaknya, istrinya, bahkan ada nama Pak Danzo disini! Lengkap!"

Mereka mengerubuti halaman kedua, dan langsung terperangah. "Lu bener, Nar! Ternyata dahulu ramai ya. Nggak nyangka gue."Teman-temannya terpaku. Mereka tak mengira ada lagi sesuatu yang menceritakan sejarah villa ini. Naruto mengamati nama-nama mereka dan menyadari keganjilan pada tulisan itu.

…. _Pak Danzo bukanlah pelayan. Ia ayah mertua dari Uchiha Fugaku…_

"Eh coba perhatiin ini deh," tukas Naruto sembari menunjuk sebaris kalimat yang ditulis kakeknya. Teman-temannya melongok ke bagian yang ditunjuk dan terperangah.

"Jadi…"sahut Sakura yang sepertinya langsung mengerti. "Pak Danzo bukanlah berkerja. Karena dia pasti ayah penulis diari itu…"

Ino mengacungkan jari mantap,"Pantas saja cuma Pak Danzo yang percaya sama dia. Ayahnya toh!" tiba-tiba Naruto langsung berseru sehingga mengaburkan fokus yang lain. "Kalau begitu, kita tanya saja sama Pak Danzo. Mau gak?"

Sasuke segera menyahut," Tapi kurasa jangan. Selain itu, siapa tahu nanti bisa menimbulkan masalah baru. Yah, setidaknya kita selidiki dulu saja? Siapa tahu itu bisa menguak misteri ini."

"He-em. Gue setuju ama Sasuke."

"Gue juga. Jadi, tunggu apalagi? Ayo coba buka halaman selanjutnya! Siapa tahu kita bisa menemukan titik terang?" desak Ino. Naruto membuka lembar berikutnya dan tanpa mereka sadari ada sepasang mata yang mengintip dibalik jendela, mencoba menyerap setiap kata yang mereka lontarkan.

.

.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Dibalik Misteri

.

.

" _Rumah ini dibangun oleh Uchiha Izuna, arsitek yang dijaman itu sangat terkenal dalam kalangan orang-orang atas. Ia merupakan saudara dari Uchiha Fugaku. Ada berbagai hal menakjubkan dalam rumah yang ia bangun untuk saudaranya, seperti lemari pajangan. Siapa yang mengira didalamnya ada kunci rahasia menuju ruang bawah tanah rumah kaca? Dan bagaimana lantai yang bisa terbuka sendiri hanya dengan memposisikan posisi lampu di perpustakaan? Lantai yang menuju lorong rahasia yang paling dijaganya selama ia masih duduk di perpustakaan ini. Satu lagi, bagaimana bisa tangga bisa bergerak hanya menyentuh perunggu itu?_

 _Aku kagum dengan kecerdasan Izuna. Aku tahu, masih banyak lagi rancangan khusus yang dibuatnya. Hanya itu saja yang ku temukan ketika aku sedang bercengkrama dengan cucu-cucuku. Tapi, aku akan berusaha mencari tahu lebih banyak lagi. Bahkan aku saja tidak menyangka cara berpikir Izuna yang sama denganku, arsitek kalangan atas._

 _Fugaku, Mikoto, Sasuke, Itachi. Keluarga malang itu adalah korban. Aku yakin ada pihak luar yang mencelakakan kedua bocah itu karena Mikoto menulis detail kebenaran itu. Aku menemukan buku hariannya."_

Catatan halaman ke-3 berakhir disitu. Naruto mendongak dari kertas dan menatap teman-temannya. Reaksi mereka sama, berusaha mencerna apa yang baru dikisahkannya. Sakura dan Ino mengunyah sebatang cokelat dan tampak sibuk berfikir. Hinata mengambil segelas soda dingin di meja, lalu meminumnya. Kiba memandangnya tanpa berkedip sembari memegang kotak susu. Sasuke mengunyah permen karet, dan Akamaru sedang makan di dekat jendela.

"Jadi.." Hinata membuka diskusi sembari meletakkan gelas soda yang sudah kosong.

"Benar-benar ada tragedy disini," sambung Naruto sambil mengangguk kecil. "Dan kakek bilang itu ada pihak luar yang membuat hal ini. Kakek tidak percaya bahwa Mikoto yang membunuh anaknya! Itu sabotase namanya!"

"Berarti dari buku yang kita temukan, jadi sumber arsip kakek kalian yah?" Sakura memandang Naruto.

"Sepertinya begitu. Setelah menemukan buku harian, mungkin Kek Nagato mulai penasaran…" terang Naruto. Lalu mengambil segelas soda dingin dan meneguknya. "..dan sejak hal itu, kakek mencari tahu lebih banyak."

"Yup. Persis kayak kita. Penasaran," Ino langsung menyahut, menyetujui omongan Naruto. " O ya, tentang kipas bundar merah itu apaan sih?"

Naruto menunjukkan salah satu gambar di halaman arsip dengan sebelah tangan. "Lambang keluarga mereka, Uchiha. Kakek menggambarnya disini," Sakura dan Ino ber-oh ria. Berarti kipas-kipas kecil yang mereka temui adalah bukti bahwa keluarga pejabat itu pernah menempati rumah ini. Benar-benar memiliki sejarah vila ini!

Kiba tiba-tiba mendorong kursi kebelakang, lalu berdiri. Ino langsung mengalihkan pandang dari iPad-nya dan memandang dengan heran. "Mau ngapain lu?"

"Gue penasaran," dia meneliti seluruh ruang makan. Matanya mengedarkan pandang ke benda manapun, seakan mencari sesuatu. "Jadi kira-kira dimana lorong menuju bawah rumah kaca?"

Karena tidak ada menjawab, Sakura memberi usul. "Eh—bagaimana kita menyelidiki rumah ini? Siapa tahu ada hal menarik, macam harta karun tersembunyi gitu. Gimana? Setuju gak?" yang lain mengangguk setuju. Wajah mereka menunjukkan ekspresi yang sangat penasaran akan rahasia vila ini.

"Yah, kita setuju. Ini artinya, liburan yang sesungguhnya akan dimulai!" pendapat yang diberikan oleh Sasuke mendukung suasana. Ino tersenyum senang, merasa ide usulannya berhasil. "Eh, gimana kalau kita diskusi dulu? Kita buat catatan untuk menyelidiki satu per satu."

Ke-enam remaja itu mulai diskusi apa saja yang harus mereka lakukan. Ino mencatatnya di Ipad, soalnya mereka tidak ingin mencoret kertas arsip kakek Nagato. Langkah awal mereka tentukan. Sebagai pelengkap, Kiba berlari ke dapur dan membawa beberapa cemilan enak untuk bertukar pikiran. Sasuke dan Naruto sepertinya paling bersemangat soal ini, bagaimanapun juga ini adalah vila milik mereka.

.

.

Hari menjelang siang ketika mereka memandang jam menunjukkan pukul 1 siang. Matahari sepertinya menyembunyikan diri dibalik gumpalan awan. Perut mereka mulai lapar, yang padahal sebelumnya sudah diisi oleh snack. Naruto dan Sasuke mondar-mandir mencari Pak Danzo, namun mereka hanya menemukan seorang bapak-bapak kira-kira berumur 45 tahun di pintu masuk.

Sasuke menduga-duga. Ia pernah diberitahu oleh ibunya jika nanti ada seseorang bernama Pak Shisui akan membantu mereka. Ia segera menyapa," Pak Shisui ya?"

Bapak dengan wajah yang cukup keren itu mengangguk ramah. "Iya. Nak Sasuke dan Naruto, ya? Wah, sudah lama tidak bertemu. Sudah besar ya kalian sekarag. Masih ingat sama saya nggak?"

Naruto dan Sasuke mengernyit. Bapak-bapak ramah itu menjelaskan," Dulu sejak kalian masih kecil, saya suka membantu Pak Danzo membersihkan kebun. Kalian lihat rumah kaca itu 'kan?" Pak Shisui menunjuk rumah kaca, dimana barusan Naruto memindahkan mobil-mobilnya kedalam. "—itu saya yang bersihkan. Dulu waktu kamu kesini, kalian suka memetik bunga-bunga disana kan?"

Tampak sebuah keterkejutan diwajah keduanya. "Ohh, jadi kakak yang waktu itu ya? Wah, rasanya sampai kami lupa lho. Ayo masuk, pak!" Naruto menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Salah tingkah.

"Teman-teman kalian yang berjumlah 4 orang, kata Ibu Kushina, ada ya? Dimana mereka?" Tanya Pak Shisui. Sasuke mengangguk," Ya, mereka di ruang makan. Pak, lihat Pak Danzo nggak? Sedari tadi kami belum melihatnya. Kami mau makan siang."

Pak Shisui menggeleng. "Wah, bapak nggak lihat. Kalau soal masak, serahkan pada bapak," Pak Shisui memberi senyuman lebar yang meyakinkan keduanya. Mereka tersenyum, "Makasih ya pak. Kami pamit dahulu, o ya, bahan masakan sudah tersedia disana pak…"

"Oke!" Pak Shisui masuk ke dapur, lalu Ino yang melihatnya segera bertanya pada Sasuke yang kebetulan masuk ruang makan dimana mereka berkumpul. Akamaru mengendus-ngendus aroma pendatang—Pak Shisui—dari kejauhan. Sasuke menjawab dengan enteng.

"Itu namanya Pak Shisui. Orang yang akan membantu kita disini. Mama sudah mengenalnya kok, ia kenalan lama," Kiba dan yang lainnya mengangguk paham. Baru saja Naruto akan menutup pintu, tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah suara yang memanggilnya dari luar. Ternyata Pak Danzo di pintu gerbang.

"Pak Danzo! Aduh, dari tadi kami mencari bapak!"

Bapak berwajah ramah itu menepuk bahunya,"Maaf Nak Naruto. Eh, omong-omong Pak Shisui sudah datang belum? Tadi Bu Kushina menelponku," Naruto mengangguk mantap. "Iya, pak. Barusan Pak Shisui datang kesini."

Wajah Pak Danzo tiba-tiba memucat. "Ya ampun, waktunya kalian makan siang! Maaf bapak belum masak-" Naruto segera menyela dengan cengiran lebar. "Tenang saja pak, barusan Pak Shisui akan masak sarapan siang ini. Bapak sudah makan?"

Pak Danzo menghembus nafas lega, lalu tersenyum sumringah. "Kirain bapak menelantarkan kalian hari ini. Iya, bapak sudah makan kok barusan di warung sana. Untung Pak Shisui sudah datang ha-ha.."

.

Acara makan-makan siang pun selesai. Mereka masih duduk-duduk bersandar di kursi. ' _Masakan Pak Shisui tidak kalah enak dengan masakan Pak Danzo,'_ pikir mereka masing-masing. Mereka merasa kenyang setelah memakan spaghetti, ayam kalasan, dan beberapa _dessert_ ala Italia buatan Pak Shisui.

Benar-benar enak.

Setelah membawakan masing-masing piring bekas makan mereka—yang sempat dilarang oleh Pak Danzo, katanya biar ia saja yang bereskan—tapi ke-6 remaja itu tetap bersikukuh untuk membereskan semuanya sehabis makan. Akamaru sedang bermain dengan Pak Shisui, sepertinya ia menyukai anjing. Dengan cepat anjing kecil itu akrab dengan pendatang sepertinya.

"Gimana habis ini kita ke lokasi pertama?" Tanya Ino sembari melihat daftar lokasi yang akan mereka telusuri. "Perpustakaan: Lemari Pajangan. Kita cari kunci yang kakek Nagato katakan."

Yang lain mengangguk setuju. Lalu, beranjak dari ruang makan menuju lantai atas. Mereka masuk ke perpustakaan dan memandangi lemari kaca. Barang-barang antik tersusun rapi, namun Kiba segera mundur-mundur karena takut debu.

Naruto mengamati dalamnya, mengira-ngira dimana kunci menuju bawah tanah berada. Ia mencoba menarik-narik pintu kaca, namun dikunci. "Yah, dikunci! Kita nggak bisa buka!"

"Kalo gitu, kita musti menemukan kuncinya. Kira-kira dimana ya?" sahut Sakura dari belakang. Tiba-tiba Hinata menyela,"Tunggu. Pintu ini tidak terkunci."

Naruto dan Sakura mengernyit. "Lho?"

"Iya," Hinata mengangguk dan maju untuk mendekati lemari kaca. "Bukan lubang kunci. Tapi, kode nomor. Ada yang tahu kodenya?" Kiba menjauh dari mereka, menutup hidungnya dengan sapu tangan agar debu tidak masuk ke paru-parunya. Yang lain menggeleng.

"Tanya aja sama Pak Danzo?" saran Sakura sembari celinguk-celingukkan. Sasuke setuju. "Ya teman-teman, kita berdua tanya dahulu pada Pak Danzo. Mungkin dia tahu—kan kemarin pas kita datang dia membuka lemari?"

"Coba aja..." Sakura dan Sasuke berlalu dari pandangan dan terdengar suara pijak kaki yang menuruni tangga terburu-buru. Kiba, Ino, Naruto, dan Hinata menunggu dalam diam. Menunggu jawaban misteri kedua.

.

.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Terowongan Bawah Tanah

.

"Pak Danzo!"

Sakura dan Sasuke berlari melintasi aula tengah, dan menemukan sosok yang dicari sedang membaca Koran di ruang tamu. Bapak-bapak berumur 70 tahunan itu terduduk di sofa beludru, dan menurunkan kacamata baca yang ia kenakan. "Eh Nak Sasuke, Nak Sakura. Ada apa?"

Kiba dahulu membuka suara," Bapak tahu nomor kode lemari kaca di perpustakaan?" tanyanya langsung _to the point._ Sakura terdiam disampingnya sembari menunggu ucapan yang akan dilontarkan Pak Danzo. Koran dilipatnya lalu diletakkan di meja kaca itu. "Wah, pintu lemari itu ternyata sudah berkarat, nak. Kemarin pas bapak mau bersihkan-eh, tidak bisa dibuka."

Sakura dan Sasuke lesu. "Lagian, bapak kemarin membuka pintu itu karena tidak terkunci dengan kode. Jadi, bapak tidak tahu kode lemari itu…" lanjut Pak Danzo sembari menghela nafas. Gadis itu berpandangan dengan Sasuke, menggenggam tangan masing-masing lalu pamit pada Pak Danzo.

.

.

"Gimana? Lama amat?" protes Naruto sembari melipat tangan depan dada. Sasuke segera memberikan jawaban dengan tenang. "Pak Danzo tidak tahu kodenya. Kemarin ia membuka lemari karena tak terkunci di kode. Jadi, katanya sih rusak."

Ino menghentak kaki, kesal. "Huh. Terus, masa kita nggak bisa telusuri sih?" semua yang ada di ruangan itu terdiam dan masing-masing mecari akal. Kiba terduduk di lantai kayu, Sakura dan Ino melamun, Naruto mengedarkan pandang kesana-kemari, Sasuke berjalan-jalan mengelilingi ruangan dan Hinata beranjak ke masing-masing rak.

"Ah, coba kita periksa di buku diari?" Naruto bergegas ke laci meja kerja disebelah pojok, dan ia terkejut ketika buku itu telah menghilang hanya menyisakan debu. "Gawat, teman-teman! Buku _diary-_ nyahilang!"

Sasuke memandang tajam ke Naruto. "Lho, gue kan taruh disitu!? Siapa yang ambil dong?" ia segera mendatangi Naruto yang sedang mengamati laci kosong. Yang lain berjengit.

"Pasti ada yang mengambil buku itu. Lagipula, itu kan saksi penemuan kita! Wah—nggak beres!" gerutu Naruto sembari mendecak kesal. "Tunggu. Mungkin kode itu ada di arsip kakek? Apa kakek mencatat kodenya?"

Naruto mengeluarkan arsip yang digulung dari saku celananya, dan mencari-cari kiranya halaman dimana kode tertulis. _Kode: Ulang Tahun si Bungsu Uchiha._ Naruto menghela nafas lega. "Eh, ada yang ingat tanggal kapan putera bungsu Mikoto lahir di buku diari?"

Sakura langsung menjawab," 23 Juli, kayak Sasuke-kun. Itu yah kodenya?" Naruto menjetikkan jari dan mengangguk. "Ya, untung kakek gue nyatet disini. Yuk coba," Naruto mencoba menggeser-geser kode hingga membentuk sederet angka 23-7 dan pintu tetap tidak bisa dibuka.

Sasuke menghela," Kan kata Pak Danzo rusak, dobe.."

Naruto langsung mengelak. "Nggak mungkin. Coba, kalo ini dibalik dan…ha!" bunyi seperti kunci terbuka terdengar dari pintu itu. Semua terkejut dan Ino segera menggeplak bahunya,"Pinter lu Nar! Jarang-jarang gue lihat lo sejenius ini!" pujinya senang. Naruto menepuk dadanya bangga dan membuka pintu. Bau apak menguar dan hampir membuat Kiba bersin lagi. Buru-buru ia kembali memakai sapu tangan.

"Kuncinya mana ya?" Naruto dengan dibantu teman-temannya (kecuali Kiba yang memilih untuk mundur) segera meneliti benda- benda di dalam. Guci, patung keramik, hingga kipas lambang Uchiha mereka cermati satu per satu dan tidak ada yang menyimpan kunci.

Hingga tersisa satu gulungan kain kanvas yang sudah menguning. Saat Naruto dkk melebarkannya, terpampanglah sebuah peta. Tepatnya, denah rumah ini! Seperti ditulis oleh tulisan kakeknya dan itu terbukti ketika ada sebuah tanda tangan yang tidak asing.

"Gile kakek lu Nar…denahnya lengkap banget, mana bagus lagi," puji Sakura sembari melongokkan kepala. Kiba dengan hidung ditutup, mendekati teman-temannya dan ia segera tertarik untuk menelusuri tempat-tempat yang ternyata memang benar ada.

"Gimana kita mau ke lorong bawah nih? Apa jangan-jangan kuncinya nggak ada lagi?"

"Siapa bilang," Sasuke memeriksa kembali lemari pajangan itu. Dia mengambil sebilah katana pendek diiringi tatapan horror teman-temannya. "Kenapa lu pada?"

Naruto menunjuk pedang yang dibawanya. "Lu mirip psikopat Sas kalo megang benda tajam. Ha-ha.." Sasuke melengos, dan menarik ujung pangkal gagangan katana. Sebuah kunci! Ino dan yang lain terperangah ketika sang empu menimang-nimang kunci. Ditaruhnya kembali katana itu di lemari pajangan.

"Tunggu apalagi. Bawa denah, kita kesana."

.

.

Sesuai petunjuk dalam denah sang mendiang kakek, pintu masuk terowongan berada tepat dibawah lantai di ruang tamu. Ino memandang rumah kaca dari jendela, memperkirakan jarak antara keduanya. Para cowok mengangkat karpet dan menyingkap sedikit. Untung saja Pak Danzo dan Pak Shisui sedang keluar.

Tak lama, lubang terbuka dan debu menguar saat penutupnya terbuka setelah Sasuke memutar kunci. Sebuah tangga langsung menjorok di kegelapan dalam. Kiba memilih untuk berjaga diluar saja, jika terjadi apa-apa. Yang lain memakluminya, karena ia alergi pada debu.

"Gak apa-apa nih, Kib? Lu tunggu disini ya?" Kiba mengangguk sembari mengelus Akamaru yang ia temukan sedang tertidur di sofa. "Iya, cepetan masuk sana. O ya, nih!" ia mengeluarkan senter dari sakunya dan melempar pada Naruto. Setengah badannya sudah masuk lubang itu.

"Thanks," ujarnya lalu masuk ke dalam lubang dengan teman-temannya yang sudah didalam sana. Sesampainya di dalam, mereka berjalan melewati dinding yang cukup sempit dan tak lama jalan terasa semakin melebar. Senter diarahkan kesana-kesini, hanya dinding terbuat dari beton kokoh saja yang mereka lihat.

"Pada nggak sesak 'kan?" Sasuke menoleh ke belakangnya dan menyorot semua temannya. Mereka mengangguk. Ino malah menyeletuk," Padahal kita di kedalaman lho. Kenapa terasa banyak udara ya?"

Tak lama Hinata menangkap sesuatu di langit terowongan gelap. Ia mengarahkan senter dan melihat celah dimana udara bisa bersikulasi dan tampaknya itu tertutup oleh semak-semak. Ia segera menunjukkan alasan mengapa mereka bisa bernafas dengan lega di bawah tanah. Ino mengangguk,"Pantas…"

Mereka terus berjalan, melewati bebatuan yang sepertinya dahulu sengaja diberi krikil sebagai pijakan. Naruto menyorotkan senter dan melihat bekas tempat obor yang sudah berkabang dan sudah lama tidak dinyalakan. Bahkan ada bekas lampu yang sudah puluhan tahun terbengkalai. Mereka terus berjalan lurus dan menemukan sebuah pintu terbuat dari besi berkarat diujung. Pintu itu cukup rendah, sehingga mereka harus menundukkan kepala terlebih dahulu.

Tanpa ragu Naruto menendangnya, dan terdengar suara bedebum yang tidak terlalu keras. Mereka memasukinya dan menemukan tangga dari kayu yang terlihat hampir lapuk termakan usia menuju atas yang mereka yakini adalah rumah kaca. Dengan hati-hati, satu per satu dari mereka menaiki dan berhasil sampai di ruangan terbuka. Warna hijau dimana-mana serta aroma segar dari tumbuhan-tumbuhan disana. Rumah kaca.

.

.


End file.
